


Marriage to the member

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crack, F/F, G!P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: A tale of Anna's relationship with a very unusual woman (Crack)





	

Princess Anna of Arendelle was a woman who hadn't had many lovers in her life. First she had a prince who tried to murder her sister, then she had an ice harvester who honestly felt more like a best friend to her. Now she had someone else, someone who she felt was unique and special. Her name was Dulcea and she loved her more than anything else.  
  
They had met a few months ago, She had been a visitor from a foreign land who was unsure of herself, until Anna had met her and livened up her world.  
  
A few dates and sexy nights later, the two were lovers.  
  
Many people were in outcry over Anna's choice of lover, but they were quashed by Anna's sister, Queen Elsa, having declared their relationship one of love and devotion and that it should be respected as such.  
  
Anna was grateful for Elsa being approving of her and Dulcea.  
  
Eventually the time came for Anna to ask Dulcea a rather important question.  
  
One night, Anna led her lover onto the balcony and held out a ring to her, asking Dulcea to marry her.  
  
Dulcea happily accepted the proposal, and soon the wedding preparations began to be made.  
  
The day of the wedding soon arrived, Anna waiting at the altar in a beautiful white dress and gloves, Elsa acting as the minister.  
  
The wedding march began and Dulcea walked down the aisle to Anna, her face completely covered by her veil.  
  
Anna took her lover's hands, smiling happily.  
  
"Do you, Princess Anna, take this woman as your wife?" Elsa asked her.  
  
"I do," Anna replied.  
  
Duclea answered the same question happily.  
  
"You are now wife and wife," Elsa proclaimed, "Anna you may 'ahem' kiss the bride."  
  
Anna smirked and unveiled her bride, looking delightfully at the throbbing male penis that was her lover's head.  
  
Anna took Duclea's penis into her mouth, beginning to suck and kiss it tenderly.  
  
The crowd clapped as Anna sucked her bride happily.


End file.
